


Nos nos perderemos

by WitchArabella



Category: Luna Nera
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season Finale, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Solo algunos momentos entre Tebe y Leptis después de pensar que todo acabaría horas antes.
Relationships: Tebe/Leptis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Nos nos perderemos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> La verdad es que probablemente este fic lo lea muy poquita gente, pero si lo estás leyendo bienvenidx y disfruta.

Por si las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas no habían sido lo suficientemente duras y caóticas, Ade había desaparecido en el bosque haciendo que Valente, ahora conocide como Luxor, alzará la vista en busca de Ade. Aquello rompió el momento, haciendo que cada bruja reunida alrededor de Luxor centrara su atención donde desaparecía la joven.

Las miradas de Jarana y Tebe se cruzaron, la preocupación de sus ojos fue compartida, durante los últimos días creyeron que Ade era la elegida, aquello fue lo que la profecía y la propia Antalia, les hizo creer. Como si hablaran con una simple mirada, Jarana asintió dirigiéndose con paso firme y decisión hacia Luxor, ofreció su mano e hizo que las demás le siguieran, explicándoles que antes de ir en busca de Ade debían alimentarse e incluso crear un plan.

Persepolis no siguió a Jarana, cosa que no sorprendió a Tebe. Dio un paso hacia la dirección donde Ade desapareció llenando sus ropas de agua. 

Aún no, Persepolis- Dijo la bruja de pelo blanco- 

No puedes dejar que se vaya, somos su familia -Dijo la joven intentado salir del débil agarre de Tebe. 

No lo haremos-Una voz cansada vino desde un punto intermedio entre donde el bautismo de Luxor y la partida de Ade ocurrió. Persepolis y Tebe llevaron la mirada hacia allí, encontrandose con Leptis- pero necesitamos un plan. Eres su amiga Persepolis -Se levantó mientras terminaba la oración- sabe que no la abandonaras, pero a veces debemos descubrir quienes somos antes de volver con nuestra familia.

No es justo -Se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca- Nada de esto lo es -Dejo escapar un suspiro, Tebe ante aquello la abrazo- Ve a casa, Persepolis. Prometo que la traeremos de nuevo- Ante sus palabras Persepolis se acomodó en el abrazo varios minutos, para terminar saliendo de estos y mirando hacia Leptis, esta asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Tebe.

La joven entonces asintió y se alejó siguiendo al grupo, el cual ya estaba bastante lejos. Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron a solas, solo se miraron. Se encontraban en situaciones muy diferentes, los ropajes de Tebe la hacían ver más brillante de lo normal, el blanco y el dorado combinados con su piel y su pelo la hacían parecer el mismo sol, si alguien leyera los pensamientos de la arquera descubriría que para ella ahora mismo Tebe era el sol, aunque solía serlo siempre. Leptis no se había sentido fuera de lugar hasta el momento en el que las aguas se abrieron entre ambas y Tebe se acercaba a ella, ella que aún iba con aquella casaca negra con una gran cruz pintada en rojo, sin olvidar la suciedad que la llenaba o el desorden que era su pelo, incluso el dolor muscular, Luxor curó sus heridas, pero aún así notaba la tirantez de la piel de su espalda. Volvió a la realidad ante el contacto de la mano de Tebe contra su mejilla, sus miradas se reunieron y luego vino el beso, fue tierno y duradero, nada que ver con su beso en la prisión que estaba lleno de disculpas a la par de ser una despedida, pero ahora volvían a ser libres y estaban juntas.

Cuando el beso termino, Leptis oculto su cara en su cuello y tembló un poco ante su toque, por un momento ella también pensó que la perdería, Tebe por su parte se dedicó a acariciar y desenredar su pelo. Ambas sabían que no podían quedarse mucho más, ahora habían sido descubiertas y les faltaba una parte de su familia. Tebe odiaba romper los momentos con Leptis aunque en estas ultimas semanas había roto demasiados, hablo mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de la otra- Necesitas un baño. -Leptis la miro un tanto sorprendida por sus palabras- Y descansar, tus últimos días no han sido fáciles. 

Sigues sin querer que te ayude en nuestra lucha entonces -La humana se mordió el labio con un tanto de armadura-

No -Tebe dejo las dos manos contra sus mejillas mientras hacia que sus miradas se encontraran- Ya te lo dije, puedo sobrevivir a muchas cosas Leptis, pero no a perderte. -Intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su siguiente movimiento- Te quiero a mi lado, pero para eso debes sentirte fuerte y con ganas de desafiarme como siempre haces. 

Leptis no pudo no sonreír ante las palabras de la contraria terminando por acariciar la mejilla haciendo que Tebe cerrase los ojos momentáneamente ante el toque- Vayamos a casa, luego traigamos a Ade de vuelta.

Tebe asintió entendiendo que Leptis estaba dispuesta a reposar mientras las demás buscaban una forma de encontrar a la joven. La peliblanca fue hacia el caballo, subiendo con agilidad, luego ofreció su mano a Leptis, la cual la agarró como apoyo para quedar tras ella. Leptis envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Tebe cuando el caballo comenzó a cabalgar hacía el templo, Tebe agarró su mano entrelazando sus dedos. 

Cuando llegaron al templo, Tebe fue en busca de las otras, para observar sus progresos en la búsqueda de Ade, mientras Leptis fue hacía la habitación que compartía junto a Tebe, era cierto que estaba agotada física y mentalmente, no solo sentía dolores físicos, sentir la magia que Luxor controló a través de ella fue poderoso, extraño y agotador, así que ahora acabo allí, recostada contra la bañera de madera mientras está se llenaba, cerró un momento los ojos para abrirlos al instante pensando que se había quedado dormida. Cerró el agua para terminar levantándose con mas lentitud de lo normal, se empezó a subir la casaca, notó las manos de Tebe incluso antes de que estuvieran sobre las suyas, la ayudo a desvestirse, momentáneamente la bruja aparto el cabello de la arquera para dejar un tierno beso en su cuello. 

Cuando Leptis estuvo dentro del agua, Tebe acarició su hombros -Relajate -Dejo un beso en su cabeza, tras aquello se alejo trayendo una jarra de barro, la lleno del propio agua de la bañera para terminar vertiéndola sobre el cabello de Leptis, repitió aquello un par de veces hasta que su pelo estuvo totalmente mojado. Dejo la jarra contra el suelo, de un pequeño saco un pequeño ungüento hecho de plantas, lo repartió por el pelo de Leptis, haciendo algo de espuma. Luego volvió a llenar la jarra de agua y quito, su pelo quedo limpio y desenredado, luego Tebe la ayudo a quitar la demás suciedad entre caricias. Cuando el agua ya estaba fría y Leptis casi dormitaba contra el toque de Tebe, la peliblanca la ayudo a levantarse y la envolvió en uno de sus kimonos , la llevó hasta la cama que compartían, Tebe se apoyó en la cama, acariciando su cara suavemente haciendo que Leptis volviese a quedarse quedarse dormida. 

Tebe dejó de acariciarla para pasar a mirarla cuando creyó que estaba dormida, la imagen de su pelo suelto y su cara relajada le trasmitía tanta paz, desde que la vio por primera vez no podía dejar de mirarla. Leptis se movió y abrió los ojos de pronto, buscándola, se tranquilizó cuando se encontró con su mirada, agarró su mano como dejando constancia de que era real, tras aquello cerró los ojos y el silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, se oían a las demás a lo lejos pero era un ruido muy bajo. Tebe no esperaba oír la voz de Leptis. 

Por un momento me sentí tan poderosa...-Dijo de forma tranquila- era como si ese poder hubiera estado siempre allí, y quería estar así siempre, incluso quería más. Y luego se fue...-Dejo escapar un suspiro para buscar la mirada de Tebe. 

Tebe beso su mano, sin alejarla de sus labios susurro- No necesitas dones, Leptis. Eres tan poderosa como cualquiera de las que estamos aquí. 

Pero tú...-Sonaba a reproche pero no lo era, Leptis le estaba dando la razón sobre que ella era mas débil que las demás. 

Yo me equivoco a veces .-Le sonrió- Tus armas te hacen poderosa, tu valentía te hace poderosa, tu corazón -Pone su mano sobre él- te hace poderosa. No necesitas tener dones para serlo -Dejo un beso en la frente de la contraria-

Leptis levantó la cabeza para atrapar sus labios, ambas se fundieron en un beso ahora mas pasional, aunque ambas sabían que no era el momento saborearon cada segundo. Cuando se separaron por la necesidad de aire, sus frentes quedaron juntas. Tebe habló – Duerme. 

No te vayas todavía -Fue un murmullo de la castaña, luego se dejo envolver por Tebe hasta caer en un profundo sueño entre sus brazos, cuando la peliblanca pensó que ya no despertaría, la dejó ir tapándola para que no cogiera frió, luego fue en busca de la forma de encontrar a Ade, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama, donde Leptis seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.


End file.
